


hold me like porcelain.

by pills_s



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy :), george is an idiot, i wish not to be horny i wish to be happy, like call up your dentists after this, soft, what does it mean to be an apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pills_s/pseuds/pills_s
Summary: george wants to be the big spoon for once.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	hold me like porcelain.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, it’s me again. that’s right, another fanfic. i’m popping off guys. anyways cause this one is really short, but i just wanted to write something soft for once :D anyways, leave any suggestions that you’d want me to write please. enjoy and happy reading :)

“come on dream, please?” george has been asking the younger man for about 30 minutes now, begging him to just comply. it’s not like dream is opposed to it, quite the opposite actually, he’d love to feel george hugging him. getting george worked up was one of his favourite vices, he was always so cute when there was a mild disturbance. his eyebrows would furrow, the lips would be pursed and he would whine, a lot. dream would always stare at his boyfriend from time to time, just examining his facial expressions and just him.

  
  
  


he always wondered what it would feel like if he was the one being held. see, dream had always been the big spoon, always holding george, caressing him. and he loves it, he loves holding him. due to their height differences, it was the norm in most relationships. but sometimes, dream just wants to be held, to be cuddled. 

  
  


“do you really want to? i don’t know george, you’re kinda small. will your arms even fit around me?” dream takes one of george’s arms and tells him to stick it out, dream does the same beside him, measuring them. george’s fingertips end just at the start of dream’s palm. dream makes an overly surprised face, a loud and shocked ‘what?!’ exploded from his mouth. george rolls his eyes and playfully nudges him over.

  
  
  


“th-that’s not the point, please. let me be the big spoon. please dreamie?” he’s doing his staple whiny face, mouth open, making whatever noises he can find and looking unbelievably distraught. he seems to do that in situations when he’s not getting his way or nothing is working out for him. although he did it a lot, dream couldn’t help but to be endeared at his boyfriends cute actions. 

  
  
  


“fine, i was already going to say yes the first time you asked, i just wanted to get you worked up.” he laughs and lays down on the bed, his right arm under the side of his head patiently waiting for him. george beams, smiling brightly as he makes his way over to his large boyfriend waiting patiently.

  
  
  


george lays down beside him and there’s about 45 seconds of movement, not knowing how to actual spoon someone. he goes from putting two arms under him, two arms above, quite literally just laying on top of him, making dream kiss his forehead lightly. dream is just giggling the whole time, george makes a ‘tsk’ sound in annoyance.

  
  
  


“how does this work? why is cuddling so hardddddddd?” he’s whining again and all dream can do is laugh lovingly at the failed but nonetheless cute attempts he’s making.

  
  
  


“it’s not that hard, come on just hug me.” this doesn’t help george in the slightest as he tries different positions again, never actually finding the right one, leaving dream just laughing comfortably. dream is starting to grow tired, it being 10:00pm, he had work in the morning. so he decides to just tell the clueless boy beside him, wanting the older’s arms around him 

  
  
  


“okay, okay, put your right arm under my neck and hug me and your left arm around my other side and hug me as well, so both arms are around me.” george complies, folding both arms around the broad man, hugging him tightly. to get even more comfortable, he hooks his left leg over dream to almost fully encase him. george hums in response, he finally got the right position.

  
  
  


“comfy?” 

  
  
  


“very. this is kinda nice, we should do this more often.” george says closing his eyes, his attempts and begs made him very tired, drowsiness taking over him. he kisses the back of dreams neck before nuzzling into dream’s shoulder, his height making him not able to properly reach dream’s head. 

  
  
  


“yeah, this is nice, isn’t it?” dream pushes back into the hug, getting closer to george, basking in the warmth. he closes his own eyes, letting his own tiredness take over him, and he lies still in the arms of the smaller. 

**Author's Note:**

> when george said ‘how do you cuddle’ i legit had no clue and that was me projecting cause i’ve never been cuddled T-T anyways, i hope you enjoyed. don’t forget to drink water and eat. have a good day <3


End file.
